Will I fit in at Degrassi community school
by Lexi1981
Summary: take place during season two and it deals with Ellie school and home life. Characters Ellie, Ashley, Paige, Terri, Macro, Toby, Hazel, Alex, Jay and rest of season two ninth grade class. for people who are reading this and see on Degrassi forums, I have made changes to the fan fiction and add detail to the story.
1. Chapter One: First day at new school

Chapter One: First day at new school

It's the second week of the 2002-2003 school year and Ellie Nash is starting her first day of ninth grade at her new school, which is Degrassi community school. Ellie Mom, dad and her have just move to the area, because her Dad was transference to the army base in Toronto. The one thing Ellie was happy about was that in this town she is going to a public school. The last place they live she was in an all girl private school, which she hated because she had to wear a uniform and no one would talk to her. At Degrassi she can wear whatever she wants too and she hope to make some friends at her new school, that is if her family stays in one place long enough for her to make friends. The one thing she really wants is to finish high school at the same school and she hopes that this is her family last move for a while, she also hopes that being nearer to her mother family will help her mom drink less. Ellie is sitting on her bed and she putting on her black army boots. Once she has both boot on, she ties each boot up and at the same time she hears her dad yelling up the stairs.

"Ellie do you want me to give you a ride to school?"

"That would be great Dad, I will be down in a minute."

"Ok."

Ellie stands up and looks in the mirror one last time to make sure her black skirt is straight and that the red tank top is cover the areas that needs to be cover up, the red tank top is under her black see through top. She then checks to make sure her pig tails are even, Ellie then looks around her bedroom at the stock of boxes that still need to be unpacked and then grab her book bag off her bed, she then runs out of her attic bedroom door. Ellie then runs down the small hallway that lead to the staircase and then she runs down the two flights of stairs to the foyer of the house. Ellie looks out the window that is in the front door (which is on the left side if you just come into the house and you are facing the staircase with your back to the front door) and Ellie see that her father is waiting for her in his army jeep. She opens up the blue front door of the red brick Victorian row house and she heads outside. Ellie closes the door and then locks the front door up. She then walks over to her dad green army jeep that he has pull onto the street and put into park. She toss her book bag on the back seat and then opens up the passenger s door. She gets into the jeep and close the door, then she look at the Victorian row house taking in the blue trims on the windows, blue front door of the old red brick Victorian row house and the cream color brick patter that above each of the windows. Mr. Nash looks at his daughter and sees that she has a smile on her face. He then takes the jeep out of park and puts the jeep into drives. He then start driving towards his daughter school.

"Ellie it is good to see a smile on your face again."

"I have a good feeling about Degrassi, I might even be able to make some friends here."

"I hope so, you were so unhappy at you last school and it breaks my heart to sent you there, but it was the only school in town beside the boys school."

"I know dad, I just hope we do not have to move again."

"I think that we will be here for awhile Ellie."

"Good."

Mr. Nash pulls the car up in front of the school and then Ellie and her dad look at the large brick building that has blue and yellow above the main doors and windows of the school. Ellie open up the passengers door and get out of the jeep. She close the door of the jeep and then grabs her book bag off the back seat of the jeep. Ellie wave bye to her dad and then walks up the steps of the school. Once Ellie has walk through the school main doors Mr. Nash pull his jeep away from the front of the school and head toward the exit of the school. At the same time Ellie walks over to the counter by the main doors of the school that say front office above it, so she can pick up her class schedule. When she walks up to the office counter Degrassi Community School principal Mr. Raditch walks out of his officer and over to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to pick up my class schedule, today is my first day at the school."

"My name is Mr. Raditch and I am the School principal, what is your name?"

"My name is Ellie Nash, nice to meet you, Mr. Raditch."

"I will be right back with your class schedule."

"Thanks."

Mr. Raditch walks over to the secretary desk and see Ellie Nash class schedule and handout about the student locker pages and email are laying on the desk. He picks the class schedule up, the handout and the a map of the school layout off the secretary desk. Mr. Raditch then walk back over to the counter and hands the schedule, handout and map to Ellie Nash. Ellie Looks down at her class schedule and sees that her first class is Media Immersion with Mr. Simpson, she looks at the map of the school that the principal just give her and then she walks to the M.I. Lab. When she gets to the media immersion lab, she head into the classroom and take a sitting in the three-row. She then logs onto the Internet and set up her locker page like handout told her to, she then chose a password and make up her school email address too. At the same time Hazel and Paige walk into the room and over to the third row and Paige stop by Ellie.

"You are in my seat new girl, so move."

"(Looks at Paige) I do not see you name on the seat anywhere and I am not going to move, because you think you can tell me what to do. So go sit somewhere else!"

The rest of the media Immersion class slower comes into the classroom and everyone is looking at Ellie as they take a seat and the reason everyone is looking at Ellie, is because Paige is still yelling at Ellie about sitting in her normal seat. Paige does not stop yelling until Mr. Simpson walks into the classroom. Hazel and Paige then walks away from Ellie and takes a seat in the first row, at the same time Ashley and Macro each take the two free seats by Ellie.

"That was Paige, she is Degrassi queen bee and by the way I am Ashley."

"My name Ellie and I just move to town. Has Paige always been that bossy?"

"Yes, she been like that since she could talk. We use to be friends, but at the end of last school year, we stop been friends. She also not very forgive either!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I take E at the end of the school year last year and call her a name and she now won't forgive me and I have been telling her that I am sorry all summer!"

"You were high and you did not know what you were saying and it is Paige loss if she does not want to be friends with you any more."

"Yes, it is her loss, do you want to be friends with me?"

"sure."

"Hi my name is Marco and here is a copy of the notes you miss last week Ellie."

"Thanks Macro."

Mr. Simpson walks up to the front of the computer lab and looks at his class at the some time the bell for class to start rings. The class looks at Mr. Simpson who has started walking around the classroom pass out handout to the students. The rest of the school day Ashley and Marco help Ellie find her way around the school and eats lunch with her, during lunch hour. After school gets out Ellie and Ashley goes to the Mall and goes shopping. For the fun of it Ashley try on some clothing at Hottopic, which is the store that Ellie wanting to go to. Ashley open up the fitting room door and show Ellie what the black pants, black tank tops and a black see through shirt that over the tank top looks like.

"what do you think Ellie?"

"It looks good on you."

"That what I thought to, I think I am going to buy this outfit."

Ashley goes back into the fitting room and changes back into the clothing she wear to school. When Ashley comes out of the fitting room carrying a pile of clothing, both Ellie and Ashley walk up to the check out counter and pay for the stuff they are going to buy. Ashley looks at the time on her cellphone as the two of them walk out of Hottopic.

"I have to go home now, but I will see at school tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye."

Ashley walks to the main doors of the mall and at the same time Ellie start walking around the mall. After another hour of walking around the mall, she decided to head home. When Ellie walks up to her house, she see that only her mom car is in the driveway and that her dad jeep is not there, which means he is still at work. Ellie open up the front door and heads inside. After Ellie has closed and lock the front, she turns so her back is to the door and looks into the living room, (which is on the right side if you just come through the door and are facing the staircase) Ellie sees her mom pass out on the couch. Ellie walking into the living room and over to the side table (that next to the doorway leading into the dining room) and she looks down at the phone and answering machine that setting on the side table and sees that there is one massage on the answering machine, she hit the play buttom on the answering machine to listens to the massage.

"Hello Ellie, I have a meeting at the base tonight and I will not get home to around ten o'clock tonight. Ellie If you Mom is not up yet or if she is out when you get home order yourself a pizza, love dad."

Ellie picks up the cordless phone and dials Ashley cellphone number. Ellie listens to the phone ring and after three rings Ashley answer her cellphone.

"Hi Ellie."

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"No why?"

"You think that I could come over for dinner my is mom sick and my dad working late and we have not gone grocery shopping yet?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, is you address listed in the phone book?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I will see you shortly, Bye."

"Bye."

Ellie and Ashley hang up and Ellie set her book bag down next to the side table, but keep her purse hanging on her shoulder. She looks up Ashley address in the phone book and then writes her mom a note saying that she went to a friends house for dinning and that dad will not be home till around ten o'clock. Ellie then walks to the front door and leaves the house, then she walks to Ashley house. When she gets to Ashley house she knocks on the front, Ashley opens the door after the second knock and lets Ellie it to the house. After Ashley close the front door, Ellie follows Ashley to the Kitchen.

"This is my Mom Mrs. Kerwin, Mom this is Ellie and the men at the stove is Mr. Isaacs my step-father."

At the same time Toby walks into the kitchen and up to his step sister and Ellie, who are standing at the kitchen island. Mrs. Kerwin, Mr. Isaacs, Ashley and Ellie look at Toby and he looks at the four of them.

"Hi my name is Toby and I am Ashley Steps bother."

"Nice to meet you Toby, my name is Ellie."

"The vegetable lasagna is almost ready and the salad is ready, will you take the bowl of salad over to the table Toby?"

"Sure dad."

"Ashley and Ellie, will you grab the pitchers of water, milk, juice and salad dressing out of the refrigerator?"

"(both Ashley and Ellie) Yes."

Toby grabs the large bowl of salad off of the kitchen island and carry the bowl over to the table. At the same time Ashley opens up the refrigerator and grabs the pitcher of juice and hands the pitcher to Ellie. Ashley then grabs the pitchers of water and milk and Ellie grabs the salad dressing. Ellie then close the refrigerator door for Ashley and the two girls then carry the pitchers and salad dressing over to the table. Meanwhile Mrs. Kerwin is putting forks next to each of the plates that are onto the table and Toby has just get five glasses out of a cabinet and is now walk back over to the table. The stove timer goes off and Mr. Isaacs grabs the hotpads and then he open up the oven door up. He takes the vegetable lasagna out of the oven and then he carry the pan that the vegetable lasagna is in over to the table. Mr. Isaacs set the pan down on the large hotpad that on the table. Then all five of them take a sat at the table and Mr. Isaacs cut the lasagna. He then puts vegetable lasagna onto everyone plate and Ashley pick up the bowl of salad. She puts some salad onto her plate and pass the salad bowl to Ellie.

"So you are new to Degrassi Ellie?"

"Yeah, today was my first day at Degrassi Mrs. Kerwin."

"How did you like the school?"

"I like Degrassi its a lot better then the last school I went to, which was a all girl private school, Toby."

"Sorry to hear that your mother is sick Ellie and that your father had to work late, do you want to take some leftovers home, for your dad and mom?"

"Sure and thanks Mr. Isaacs."

Ellie, Toby, Ashley, Mrs. Kerwin and Mr. Isaacs start eating and do not talk through the whole meal. After dinner Ellie help Ashley cleans up the kitchen, once the kitchen is clean Ellie grab her purse and Ashley hands Ellie the cooler bag that Mr. Isaac put the Rubbermaid Food Storage Containers that has a couple helping of vegetable lasagna and salad in them. Ellie takes the cooler bag from Ashley and then walks to the front door, so she can head home. Mrs. Kerwin walk over to Ellie who has just open the front door and looks at her daughter new friend.

"Can I give you a ride home Ellie?"

No Mrs. Kerwin, I can walk home my house is not that far from here and beside I like walking, but thanks for the offer anyway."

Ellie walks outside and Mrs. Kerwin close the door behind Ellie. Ellie walks down the sidewalk and slower heads towards her house. When she gets to her house ten and half minutes later she walks down the driveway (which is on the right side of the house if facing the house and driveway) and then walks up to the back door of the house. She unlocks the back door (that leads into the kitchen), then Ellie opens the door and heads inside the house closes the door behind her. She locks the back door and then walks over to the refrigerator. Ellie open up the cooler bag and then opens the door of the refrigerator, she puts the leftovers that are in the Rubbermaid Food Storage Containers into the refrigerator. Ellie then closes the refrigerator door and walks over to the entryway that leads into the dining room, she looks through the entryway and sees that her mom is no longer laying on the living room couch. She goes over to the doorway that lead to the hallway (foyer) that is next to the entryway to the dining room. Ellie walks into the hallway and towards the staircase. When she reaches the staircase Ellie see her mom pass out on the stairs. Ellie runs up to her mom and kneels down next to her mom. Ellie then light shakes her mom and try to get her to come too.

"Mom wake up come on, please wake up!"

She can not get her mom to come too, so Ellie stands up and runs into the living room. She runs over to the side table that the cordless phone is on and grabs the phone, she then call 911. As she is talking to the 911 operator she unlock the front door and then goes back over to her mom. Five minutes later the EMT are loading Mrs. Nash into the ambulance, once Mrs. Nash is in the ambulance one of the EMT get into the back along with Ellie. The other EMT closes the ambulance doors and head to the drives side of the ambulance. A minute later the ambulance is heading towards the hospital. Once at the Hospital Ellie has to wait in the waiting room of the ER, as the ER doctor and nurse take care of her mom. As she is wanting on the doctor to come out and talk to her, Ellie takes her cellphone out and calls her dad.

"Lt. Nash speaking!"

"Dad you need to come to Toronto General hospital, I come home from having dinner at my new friend Ashley house and find mom passes out on the staircase and could not get her to come too and I had to call an ambulance."

"I am m on my way."

"Ok dad bye."

"Bye."

Ellie hits the off button on her cellphone and puts the cellphone back into her purse. She then stare out the window and watching for her father jeep to pull into the parking lot of the hospital. Ellie dad comes run through the emergency room door fifteen minute later and at the same time Doctor Fuzzier come walk up to Ellie.

" I am Doctor Fuzzier, I take it that you are Ellie dad, Mr. Nash?"

"Yes, that is me."

"We had to pump you wife stomach, because she had alcohol poisoning. She is fine now, but we are going watch her for a couple hours and then you can take her home."

"Ok, I am going to take my daughter home and then I will come back and set with my wife."

"That is fine, I will let your wife know that you are taking Ellie home and then will come back to be with her."

"Thanks."

Mr. Nash puts his arms around his daughter waist and then the two of them walks out of the ER and over to Mr. Nash jeep that is park in front of the ER doors. The two of them get into the jeep and once they both have put they seat belts on Mr. Nash start the jeep up, then looks at his daughter. Mr. Nash can tell that Ellie is worried about her mom and if she did the right thing. At the same time Ellie looks at the doors to the ER and then at who dad, who is now driving toward the exit of the hospital parking lot.

"You did the right thing by calling an ambulance Ellie."

"Dad, she needs help!"

"I know that and so do you, but she does not think that she has a problem, but maybe after having her stomach pump today, she will stop drinking and be a better mom."

"I hope so dad."

"How was you first day at Degrassi?"

"Great and Ashley mom and Step father sent home some leftover vegetable lasagna and salad for you and mom. The leftovers are in the refrigerator, you can take the leftovers with you when you go back to the hospital or eat before going back to the hospital or when you get home for the hospital with mom."

"That was nice of Ashley mother and Step father, I will eat, same of the leftovers after I bring your mother home."

"Ok."

"Do you have homework Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to do you homework and then finish unpacking the stocks of boxes in your bedroom. Your mom and I will stop by the store on the way home and pick up grocery."

"Ok."

The rest of the ride to the house both Ellie and Mr. Nash are quiet, when Mr. Nash pulls up in front of the house ten minutes later, Ellie opens the passengers door of the jeep and gets out. She grabs her purse and then close the jeep door. Mr. Nash watching his daughter walk up to the front door and unlock the door, once Ellie has gone inside the house and close the front door Mr. Nash take off and head back to the hospital. At the same time Ellie walks into the living room and goes over to the side table, she grabs her book bag off the living room floor. She then walks back to the foyer and walks up the two flight of stairs to her attic bedroom. Three hours later Ellie has finish her homework and has unpack all the boxes that still need unpack. She has just finish get ready for bed when she hears the front door open up and her mom and dad coming into the house. Ellie hears her mom heading up the stairs and into the master bedroom (which is across from the staircase, Mr. Nash office is to the right side when you step onto the second floor). Ellie hears her father make a couple more trip outside, before come into the house and closes the back door of the house. Ten minutes later Mr. Nash walking down the second floor hallway past his office, master bedroom and bathroom (that has doors leading into the bathroom in the hallway and master bedroom) and then heads up the stairs leading to the attic and is daughter's bedroom. He knocks on his daughter bedroom door and then opens it up to see that Ellie has already gone to bed. He walks into his daughter bedroom and kiss her daughter good night on the forehead. He then walks back out of his daughter bedroom and walks down the stairs and goes into the master bedroom to talk to his wife.


	2. Chapter two: Stomachache!

Chapter two: Stomachache!

Mr. Nash opens up his daughter bedroom door and walks into her bedroom. He then walks across the room and over to his daughter bed. He then shakes Ellie to wake her up. Ellie open up her eyes and looks at her dad and then Ellie looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand. She sees that there is only twenty minutes to school start. Ellie set up in her bed and rubs her eyes with both hand, wishing that the headache and stomach cramps that she had all night would go away. Mr. Nash looks at his daughter, then he looks at the nightstand and see the bottle of Tylenol that is setting on the nightstand next to the alarm clock. Mr. Nash then hands his daughter an apple, at the same time Ellie see her dad looking at the bottle of Tylenol.

"I had a headache and cramps last night and still have a headache and cramps. What is the apple for dad?"

"For breakfast, you need to get dress for school now and I will give you a ride to school."

"Thanks, dad."

Mr. Nash walks out of his daughter bedroom and close the door behind him. Ellie gets out of bed and look into her floor length mirror that is on the closet door (which is across from her bed) and sees that she is bloat. Ellie opens up her closet door and grabs a black skirt, long sleeve shirt that has black and red stripes and black take tank (to put on over the long sleeve shirt). She then walk over to her dresser (which is under the small window that look out onto the front yard) and grabs a pair of fish net tights, bra and underwear out of the top drawer. She get dress really fast and goes into her bathroom that connect to her bedroom (the bathroom door is next to the closet door). She combs her hair and then pulls her hair into a ponytail. She then brush her tooth really fast and does her makeup. She walks out of the bathroom and over to her desk with is on the left side of her dresser, she throws her textbooks, notebooks and folders into her book bag. She then walks over to her nightstand and grabs the apple off her nightstand. Ellie start eating the apple as she walks out of her bedroom and through the small hallway the leads from her bedroom door to the staircase (when walking to the staircase there is a wall on the right side and the bathroom is behind that wall), Ellie turn so she is facing the staircase. Ellie heads downstairs and walks outside to her father jeep. Ellie throw her book bag onto the back seat of the jeep and then gets into her dad Jeep, as soon as Ellie has put her seat belt on Mr. Nash backs out of the driveway. He then drives his daughter to school and pulls up in front of Degrassi a minute before school is going to start. Ellie get out of her dad jeep and grabs her book bag off the back seat, she close the jeep door. Ellie runs up the steps and heads into the school throwing the apple core into the trash can that is next to the office counter. She then walks down the hallway and heads to Media Immersion lab, wishing that the abdominal cramp and the headache would go away. Ellie walks into the Media Immersion lab a minute and thirty seconds after the bell for class to start rings, she has only made it to the second row of seats when Mr. Simpson walks up to her.

"You are late Miss. Nash!"

"I am sorry Mr. Simpson. I over sleep, because I did not get to bed until really late last night. Because my mom was really sick and when I get home yesterday, I find my mom pass out on the staircase and had to call 911. The EMT come to the house and take my mom to the hospital."

"I won't mark you late this time, but try to run on time from now on Miss. Nash!"

"Yes Mr. Simpson!"

Ellie walks over to the third row and takes a sat next to Ashley and Marco. Marco and Ashley look at they new friend, as she sat down and set her book bag on the floor next to her. Macro and Ashley both notice that Ellie has her left arm wrap around her stomach, at the same time Ellie turn on her computer and then start doing her Media Immersion work.

"Ellie, you look really tire and it also looks like something is bother you?"

"Marco there is nothing bothering me, that a couple more hours of sleep could not fix."

"I have only know you for one day Ellie, but I can tell when something is bothering someone and something is bothering you!"

"I have a headache for not getting enough sleep and cramps is all Ashley!"

"Ellie, Ashley and Macro the three of you need to stop talking and do your assignment."

"(Ellie, Ashley and Macro) yes Mr. Simpson!"

The three of them start working on the assignment again, but both Macro and Ashley can tell that Ellie was not telling them the whole truth about what is wrong, but they do not push Ellie to talk about what going on, because Ashley and Macro can both can tell that Ellie is not feeling good. Marco and Ashley also notices that Ellie looks palely then she did yesterday, which is not good. Mr. Simpson has set back down at his desk and Mr. Simpson is now marking off which students are in class and which students tare absent from class, which is Alex Nunez, Jay Hogart and Amy Peter-Hoffman. When the bell for first hour to end rings, Ellie stands up and grabs her book bag, she then walks out of the M.I. lab. Ellie heads to the English classroom and takes a sat in the back row next to Jay and Alex's and then she takes the hair band out of her hair, so her hair is down because the ponytail is making her headache worse. Ellie then put the hair band on her right wrist and at the same time Ashley and Macro walks into the English classroom, Macro and Ashley looks around the room to see where Ellie is sitting at. Ashley walk away from Macro and takes a sat next to Ellie in the back row, but Macro walks towards the front of the classroom and up to the second row of table and seats, which is where two of his friend are sitting. He then takes a sat next to Spinner and Jimmy's, because he does not get along with Jay and Alex's. At the same time Ellie's lay her head down on top of the table and then Ellie close her eyes. Jay, Alex and Ashley look over at Ellie and sees that her right arm is wrap around her stomach and that she is rubbing her forehead with her left hand, Ellie is also thinking to herself I hope that I am not get sick, but I am start to feel awful. At the same time Paige, Hazel and Terri walks into the English classroom, the three of them see Spinner, Macro and Jimmy sitting in the second row. So Paige, Terri and Hazel walk to the front of the classroom and then the three of them take a sat in the first row, in front of Spinner, Macro and Jimmy. Meanwhile Alex who also had her eyes close has taking her sun glass out of her book bag and put them on.  
"What wrong with Ellie, Ashley?"

"She has a headache and cramps Alex."

"That sucks."

"Where were you and Jay during first hour?"

"I was at the eye doctor, it was the only time that I could get an appointment."

"Is that why you are wearing sun glass?"

"Yeah the optometrists dilate my eyes."

"I hate when the optometrists does that, so Jay why did you not come to first hours?"

"I skip class, I did not see the point in coming to first hour seeing that Lexi was not going to be there."  
Mrs. Kawn walks into the classroom and close the classroom door behind her, the teacher then walks up to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Kawn picks up the pile of books off of her desk and then start hand out copies of The Outsiders to each of the students. Once everyone has a copy of the book Mrs. Kawn walk back up to the front of the classroom and takes a sat on the edge of her desk.

"Class I want you to read the first and second chapters in the outside and then write a entry in your creative writing journal about your feeling on the first and second chapters of the book. If you do not get the assignments done in class, you can finish the assignments for homework and turn your creative writing journal in tomorrow."

Mrs. Kawn stands up and walks around the classroom, as all the students in the classroom pick up they copy of the outside. The students opens up the book to chapter one, then start to read the book. By the time the bell rings for second hour to end Ellie has only read four pages of the book, she puts the outside into her book bag. Then she stand up and follows Jay, Ashley and Alex out of the English classroom and head to her third hour class, which goes by very slower. She then goes to lunch and set with Alex, Jay and Ashley, but only eat a bowl of jell-O and drinks a bottle of water, because she still has stomach cramps and her stomach is a little upset too. The rest of the school day goes by very slowly and when Ellie gets home from school she can hear her Mom and Dad Fighting in the kitchen, as she comes through the front door. Ellie quietly close the front door and walk up to the staircase and listing to her mom and dad fighting.

"Caroline you need to get help, Ellie should not have to come home and find you pass out on the floor or on the staircase, like she did last night!"

"So I drink a little more then I could handle, what is the big deal? Ellie is a teenage and can take care of herself and take care of me too!"

"I transfer here because you told me that you would stop drinking if you were in the same town as your family. We have only been here for three and a half day now and you have already been taken to the ER, because of your drinking. You need to get help, because you have a drinking problem!"

"I do not have a drinking problem, I can stop drink on my own if I want to!"

"(Yelling for the foyer) yeah right Mom, you have not been able to stop drinking the last three times that you try too! What makes this time any different then before mom? You need to go to AAA and get counseling."

"I do not need to go to AAA or get counseling for someone that I do not know. I will be able to stop drinking this time, Ellie!'

"Yeah right, I will believe that when I see it Mom!"

"Honey Ellie rights you need to get help."

"No!"

Mrs. Nash walks to the back door and walks outside slamming the door behind her. She then walks down the driveway and start walking towards downtown. Meanwhile inside the Nash house, Mr. Nash has walk into the foyer and up to Ellie, who has taking a sat on the second to last step of the staircase and is crying into her hands. Mr. Nash take a sat on the step next to his daughter and puts his right arm around Ellie shoulders.

" I am sorry that you had to hear that fight Ellie."

"That all right dad."

"I am hunger, do you want to go out and get some dinner, Ellie?"

"Sure, Dad. We could go to the dot café and grill, Little Miss. Steaks or De grassi pizzeria?"

"How about Little Miss. Steaks."

"Ok, that sounds good to me, dad."

"Go put your book bag in your bedroom and then meet me out at the jeep."

"Ok, dad."

Ellie stands up and runs up the two flights of stairs and then into her bedroom. She walks over to her desk and set her book bag on the desk chair. She then walk over to her nightstand and grabs the bottle of Tylenol off the nightstand. She opens the bottle of Tylenol up and pours two pills into her right hand. She then close the bottle of Tylenol and looks into the floor length mirror that is on her closet door. Ellie sees that her abdomen is more bloat then it was this morning and she hopes that her periods is going to start soon and that her bloat abdomen, stomach cramps and upset stomach are not relation to each other. Ellie stops looking in the mirror and walks out of her bedroom. She slowly walk down the two flight of stairs, with her arms wrap around her stomach. When she gets downstairs, she walk down the foyer hallway past the living room and dining room and walks into the kitchen. Ellie get a glass out of the cabinet above the kitchen sink. She then put the glass under the tap of the kitchen sink and turn the water on. When the glass is full she turn the water off and puts the two Tylenol pills into her mouth, she then takes a drink of water and swallow the water and pills. She put pours the rest of the water down the sink drain and then puts the glass into the kitchen sink. She walks over to the back door and opens the door up, she walks outside closes the door behind her. Ellie then locks the door and walks over to her dad jeep that is park behind her mother car. Ellie gets into the jeep and puts her seat belt on, Mr. Nash then start the jeep. Ellie close her eyes at the same time that her dad backs the jeep out of the driveway. Mr. Nash then drives to Little Miss. Steaks, at a stop sign he looks over at his daughter, he see that she has her eyes close and is holding her stomach with both hands.

"Do you still have a headache and cramps Ellie?"

"Yes, dad but I take some more Tylenol before leave the house, so hopeful it will kick in soon and I won't be in so much pain."

"How did school go today?"

"Ok, can we stop talking for now?"

"Sure Ellie!"

Eight minutes later the waitress leads Ellie and her dad over to a table for two. Ellie and Mr. Nash take a sat and the waitress head them both a menu. The waitress walks away from the table and goes to get two glasses of water. At the same time Mr. Nash and Ellie start looking at the menu to figure out what they want to eat.

"Ellie to want to start the meal out by sharing the Campfire shrooms appetizer, which is a skillet of Mushroom that are lightly breaded and fried and come with a garlic dipping sauce?"

"Sure dad, that sound good."

The two of them go back to looking at the menu, Mr. Nash see the Texas Chopped Steak (which is Mesquite steak grilled with sauteed mushroom, onion and cheeses) and close the menu, because that is what he wants to eat. Ellie sees the House salad (which is mixed greens tossed in light vinaigrette with cherry tomatoes and cucumbers), she then start looking at the sidekick (sides) section of the menu. The waitress walks back over to the table that Ellie and Mr. Nash are sitting at and set a glasses of water down in front of both of them. The waitress then take a pad and pen out of the pocket of her apron, then looks at Ellie and her dad.

"Can I take takes your orders?"

"We are going to start out by share the Campfire shrooms appetizer and I will also have the Texas Chopped Steak."

"What do you want Miss?"

"I will take the House salad, Creamy mashed potatoes and Sweet potato fries."

"What do the two of you want to drink?"

"I just have water."

"What do you want to drink Miss?"

"Just water."

The waitress finish writing down the orders on her pad and then looks at Mr. Nash and Ellie, as she tear the order off the pad. The waitress then puts the pad and pen back into the pocket of her apron.

"Ok, I be out with the appetizer first and do you want the salad at the same time as the appetizer or when I bring out your father main dish and your sides?"

"Bring the salad out with my side and my father main dish."

"Ok."

The waitress walk away from the table and gives the order to the chiefs and lets them know that the salad is going out with the main dish and sides. A few minutes later the waitress walks back over to the table Ellie and Mr. Nash is setting out carrying a tray that has a plate full of the Campfire shrooms appetizer and two plates. The waitress puts a plate in front of Mr. Nash and Ellie and then set the plate full of Campfire shrooms appetizer on the center of the table. By the time the waitress walks back over to the table carry a tray with her father main dish and her salad, Creamy mashed potatoes and Sweet potato fries on it, Ellie has only eat two of the Lightly breaded and fried mushroom. The waitress set the bowl of Salad, along with plates that have the mashed and fries down in front of Ellie. Then the waitress set the palate with the Texas Chopped Steak down in front of Mr. Nash.

"Enjoy your meal and if you need anything just let me know."

Ellie and Mr. Nash start eat as the waitress walk away from the table. Mr. Nash look at his daughter who has start stop eating and is moving her fries around the plate. Ellie notices that her dad is watching her and start eating again despite not having appetite and the food looking unappetizing, because she does not want to worry her father. By the time Ellie and her dad have finish eating they dinner, Ellie headache has started to go away, but her lower right side of her abdomen is killing her and she is nauseate. On the ride home from Little Miss. Steaks Ellie try to hide how bad she is feeling for her dad, along with fighting back the feeling that she going to get sick to her stomach. When they get home Ellie goes straight up to her bedroom and close the door behind her. Ellie looks at her book bag that setting on her desk chair and know that she should do her homework but does not bothering grab her book bag, she just walk over to her bed. She then set down on the bed and unties her black army boots. She then takes off her boots and lays down on her bed, putting both her hands on her stomach. Later that evening Ellie is still laying on her bed in her bedroom, when she hears her mom come home and slam the front door and bang up the stairs into the bathroom on the second floor. Ellie then hears her mom throwing up, Ellie rolls over and put her pillow over her head to help block out the noise her mom is making. But putting the pillow over her head does not help block the nosie out. All Ellie wants is to get a good night sleep, because she had a bad headache all day and it was even worse now. Plus her stomach is really hurting and is also very upset. Mrs. Nash finally stops getting sick to her stomach and goes into her bedroom. At the same time Ellie jumps out of her bed and run into her bathroom.


	3. Chapter three: I hate being sick!

Chapter three: I hate being sick!

The next morning, Ellie feel like she has just gone to sleep, when her alarm clock goes off in her ears and the truth is that she spends most of the night in the bathroom throwing up. She set up in bed, thinking to herself that she should stay home, but does not want to stay home with her mom. Ellie get out of bed and walks over to her closet and take a quickly look in the mirror on the closet door and see that her abdomen is very bloat. She opens the door and grab a pair of baggy jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. Once she has getting dress she goes into her bathroom and brush her tooth and then combs her hair. Ellie walks out of the bathroom and over to her desk, with her right hand on her forehead. She grab her book bag off the desk chair, she then heads downstairs and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Ellie set her book bag on the floor by the back door. She then walk over to the kitchen counter and put two piece of toasts into the toaster. She then start making oatmeal with apple and cinnamon, when the toasts and oatmeal is ready she carry the bowl and plate over to the kitchen table. She then take a sat at the table and set the plate and bowl down in front of her. Ellie then makes herself eat the two pieces of toasts and all the oatmeal, despite her stomach still be upset and her lower right abdomen killing her. Seven minute later Ellie is walking up to her dad jeep, so he can give her a ride to school. Mr. Nash is watching his daughter put her book bag on the back seat and then get into the jeep. Mr. Nash notices that his daughter looks pale and he can tell that she is not feeling good. He start the jeep up as Ellie puts her seat belt on, at the same time Ellie leans her seat back and then closes her eyes. Mr. Nash is now backing the jeep out of the driveway and Ellie has just wrap both arms around her stomach.

"Ellie is everything ok, because you normal do not wear baggy jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt and you have no make up on?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just do not sleep good last night is all."

"Ok."

Neither Ellie nor her dad talks the rest of the way to Degrassi community school. when Mr. Nash pulls up in front of the school, he puts the jeep into park. Mr. Nash then lean over and kisses Ellie good bye on the forehead and can tell that she is running a low grade fever. When her dad has stop kissing her forehead, Ellie reach back and grabs her book bag off the back seat.

"Ellie you are pale and are running a low grade fever! Maybe I should take you back home and you should go back to bed."

"No dad, I want to go to school. Beside I am already behind in all my classes from start two week late and I do not want to get any further behind then I am now."

"Do you still have a headache and cramps Ellie?"

"No and I will be fine dad!"

"Ok, but if you chance you mind go see the school nurse and have her call me or your mom to pick you up."

"Ok, but I will be fine, because I am not sick!"

Ellie gets out of her dad jeep, she then give her dad a big smile and try to hide how she really feel from her dad. Ellie close the jeep door and then walks up the steps to the main door of the school. When she reaches the doors she open the door on the right and then walk through the door. Ellie close the door and then she grabs ahold of her stomach because it feels like someone is stabbing her lower right abdomen. Ellie then lean up against the door that she just come through. At the same time Ashley walks up to Ellie and takes a good look at her new friend. Ashley notice that Ellie is pale and holding her stomach with both hands.

"Ellie are you ok?"

"Yeah I just need to use the restroom, I will meet you in class."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah"

"Ok, I will see you in class."

Ashley starts walking down the hall and once Ashley has went around the corner, Ellie put her hands over her mouth and runs into the girls locker room and over to the restroom section. Ellie then runs into the first restroom stall and start throwing up. She finally stops getting sick to her stomach right as the last bell rings, which mean she is late to class for the second day in a roll. She stands up and walks out of the girl locker room and heads to the M.I. lab. When she walks through the door of M.I. lab Ellie is glad to see Mr. Simpson is not in the room yet. Ellie walk up to Marco, Ashley and Terri who are sitting in the first row by the door and notice that her friends save her the seat right by the door. Ellie takes a sat and then she grabs the trash can that by the door and puts it beside her seat incase she need it. She then set her book bag down between Ashley and her seats.

"is that Ellie, Ashley?"

Yes Terri that is Ellie and you are lucking that Mr. Simpson is late or you would be mark late."

"(Making a gagging sound) It could not be help."

"You do not sound good and look very pale Ellie!"

Ellie makes another gagging sound then end up lean over the trash can and throwing up, again. Ashley pull Ellie hair out of her face and this time Ellie could not stop throwing up. Ellie is still throwing up, when Mr. Simpson walks into the classroom. Mr. Simpson walks over to Ellie and Kneel down next to Ellie. When Ellie finally stop getting sick Ellie lean against the back of the chair, then close her eyes and does not notice Mr. Simpson kneeling in front of her.

Are you ok Miss. Nash?"

"I am fine now Mr. Simpson."

"I think you should go to the nurse and get a pass to go home sick Miss Nash."

"No please don't send me to the nurse I won't get sick again, I will be fine now!"

"You do not look fine!"

"I am fine, gagging, really I am!"

"Ok"

Mr. Simpson stands up and walks over to his desk and takes attendance, as the class turns on the computers. Ellie just make it through first hour without getting sick, when the bell rings for class to end Ellie grabs her book bag off the floor. She then stand up and runs out of the Media immersion lab and into the girls restroom. But she can't even make it to the restroom stall, she only make it to the trash can by the restroom door. Ellie leans over the trash can and starts throwing up. As she is getting sick, Alex Nunez walks into the restroom and over to Ellie and pulls her hair out of her face. After two minute Ellie stop throwing up and Alex lets go of Ellie hair.

"Thanks!"

"No big deal, but Mr. Simpson right you should go see the school nurse and go home."

" I am not sure where the nurse office is, can you show me?"

"Sure."

Ellie and Alex leave the restroom and Ellie follows Alex down the hall and to the nurse office with her arms warp around her stomach. Alex makes sure Ellie makes it into the nurse office and then she head to English class. Meanwhile Ellie has sat down in chair that by the door of the nurse office and set her book bag on the floor. At the same time Nurse Mckey walks over to Ellie and he put the ear thermometer into Ellie right ear.

"What is wrong?"

"My stomach is really upset and is killing me. Also I can't keep anything down, I also feel ache all over and think that I'm running a fever!"

The thermometer start beeping thirty seconds later and the nurse takes it out of Ellie right ear. He looks at the digital display on the thermometer and then he looks at Ellie who throwing up in the trash can that next to the chair she sitting in. The nurse takes a set on the edge of his desk and waits for Ellie to stop throwing up.

"You are run a fever of 39.7 C (103.5 F) I am going to call your mom and have her pick you up from school. In the mean time you can lay down on the bed over there and close your eyes."

"Thanks."

Ellie stand up and walks over to bed that on the wall across from her. Ellie lays down on the bed, she then bring her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her knee. At the same time nurse Mckey takes a sat at his desk. He picks up the phone and calls Ellie houses, the phone ring six times before Mrs. Nash answers the phone.

"Mrs. Nash, speaking."

"I am I am Nurse Mckey for Degrassi Community school and you need to come pick up your daughter Ellie."

"What wrong with her?"

"Ellie is running a fever of 39.7 C (103.5 F) and she can't keep anything down."

"I will be there it a half hour."

"Ok."

The nurse and Mrs. Nash hang up the phone at the same time. The school nurse then start doing paperwork. Ellie mom walks into the school a half hour later and heads to the nurse office, when Mrs. Nash walks into the nurse office, she sees her daughter leaning over a tash can (that next to the bed she is laying on), Mrs. Nash can hear and see Ellie throwing up into the trash can.

"Ellie hurry up, I have things to do today and watching you throw up is not one of them."

Once she stop throwing up, Ellie sits up on the bed and then she looks at her mom. Mrs. Nash pick up her daughter book bag and at the same time Ellie slower stands. Then Mrs. Nash and Ellie walk out of the nurse office and the two of them head out to Mrs. Nash car that is park in front of the main door of the school. Mrs. Nash open the back door of the car that on the passenger side, Ellie get into the back and take a sat. Mrs. Nash hand Ellie her book bag and then closes the car door. Mrs. Nash then walk around to the drives side of the car. After Ellie and her mom have put they seat belts on, Mrs. Nash start the car. Mrs. Nash then puts the car into drive and speeds out of the school parking lot. Ellie close her eyes and lean her head up against the window, on the ride home and once Mrs. Nash has park her car in the driveway Ellie get out of the car. She grabs her book bag and then close the car door. Ellie then runs into the house and runs up the two flights of stairs to her attic bedroom. Ellie then runs into her bedroom and drops her book bag on the floor by her bedroom door. Ellie then runs into the connected bathroom and over to the toilet and start throwing up again. At the same time Mrs. Nash has lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"(Yelling) keep it down Ellie, I have a killer headache and I am trying to sleep."

"Retching, I will try mom!"

"Don't try just do it!"

After another minute of throwing up, she stop getting sick to her stomach. She stand up, then walks out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. Ellie walks over to her bed and takes a set on the edge of the bed. She takes her boots off and lays down on her bed and pulls the cover up. She then start crying and five minutes later Ellie has cry herself to sleep. Ellie gets wakening up by a ringing door bell, she rolls over and looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand and sees it is now one o'clock. She makes herself get out of bed knowing that her mom won't get the door. She walk down the two flight of stair and walks up to the front door of the house. She open up the front door to see the CPS (Canadian postal service) delivery man standing on their door step.

"I need someone to sign for this package for an Ellie Nash."

"I can sign for it."

The delivery man hands Ellie his clip broad and show her where to sign. Ellie sign her name and then hands the clip broad back to the delivery man and he hands Ellie the package. Ellie takes the package and then closes the front door. She starts to walk back upstairs with her package, but get really dizzy and has to take a sat on the step. While she is waiting for the dizzy spell to end Ellie open up her package and found out that its her bedspread, matches sheets and pillow cases. She drops the box on to the step really fast and runs upstairs to the second floor. She then run past her father officer and master bedroom and runs into bathroom, because she has really bad abdominal cramps. She just very gets into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet just in time. As she using the bathroom she is thinking to herself, great now I can't keep anything down and now I have diarrhea too. She is still using the bathroom several minutes later and can hear her mom walking downstairs. Ellie then hear her mom trip over the box that on the four to last steps. Ellie laughs to herself, thinking my mom could at lest watch where she walking.

"Eleanor Maire Nash, I tell you before never leave things on the stairs. Someone could trip and get hurt!

"Sorry, gagging Mom."

Ellie puts her left hand over her mouth and then grabs the trash can with the right hand. Ellie pulls the trash can so that it is in front of her and then starts throwing up into the trash can. The next thing she hears is her mom banging on the second floor bathroom door.

"You know that you are only supposed to use the bathroom connects to your bedroom if you are sick and not the one that everyone uses!

"Retching!"

"Now get out of the second floor bathroom, Eleanor Maire Nash!"

"Retching, I can't retching!"

"Fine but you are cleaning the bathroom up when you are finish uses it."

When Mrs. Nash does not get an answer back from Ellie she starts banging on the door again, at the same time Ellie open the bathroom door and the door hit Mrs. Nash. Ellie walks out of the bathroom holding her stomach and walks over to the attic staircase. Ellie then picks up her package that Mrs. Nash set at the bottom of the stairs that leads to her Ellie bedroom. Ellie head upstairs to her attic bedroom and once in her room, she close her bedroom door. She then walk over to her bed and set the box onto the bed. Ellie then set down on the end of her bed and close her eyes.

"(Talking to herself) I hate being sick and I really hates that my mom does not care enough to help me or check to see if I am ok. I should have stay at school at lest there the teacher care enough to ask me if I am ok or need to see the nurse."

She is just about to lays down on her bed, when the phone start ringing. But she decides to lays down anyway, hoping that her mom will get the phone. Ellie set the box on the floor at the end of her bed. She lay down on her bed and curls up into a ball, trying to block out how much pain that her lower right abdomen is cause her. She can still hear the phone ringing after twenty rings and the person must of getting the hint that no one is going to pick up and hang the phone up. Ellie is thinking to herself my mom must of pass back out or went out for more Alcohol. Ellie has just started to fall asleep when the phone start ringing again. She reach over to her night stand on pick up her cordless phone and put the phone up to her left ear.

"Ellie Nash here."

"Ellie it is you dad, why are you home from school?"

"The school nurse sent me home, because I had a fever of 39.7 C (103.5 F) and I could not keep anything down and now I have diarrhea."

"Did your mom pick you up from school or make you take the bus like she did last year when you get the flu?"

"She come and pick me up, but she was drunk."

"Is she home right now Ellie?"

"I am not sure, she let the phone ring twenty times on the call that was right before you."

"Which means she probably not home and did not turn the answers machine on since you are home."

"Dad I need to let you go the room is starting to spinning."

"Ok baby, I am going to go talk to the officer in charges of my unit and tell him I have to go home, because my daughter is sick."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you and I will see you when I get home."

"Love you too, Dad."

Ellie hits the off button on the phone and set the cordless phone down on the night stand. She then close her eyes and take a few deep breaths trying to block out how nausea she is feeling. She also hope that by close her eyes the room would stop spinning, but when she open her eyes a few sec later the room is still spinning.


	4. Chapter four: Your daughter need you to

Chapter four: Your daughter need you to be there for her!

Mr. Nash walks through the front door of the house and looks to his right and into the living room. He sees his wife pour herself a glass of Vodka and also sees several empty bottles and six full bottles still on the coffee table. He shakes his head at his wife, before he runs up the two flight of stairs to his daughter bedroom, so he can check on her. When Mrs. Nash reach Ellie bedroom door he knocks on the door, but Ellie does not answers him. Mr. Nash open up his daughter bedroom door and walks into her bedroom only to see that Ellie is not in her bedroom, but the bathroom door is close. Mr. Nash walks up to the bathroom door and knocks, but does not hear anything.

"Ellie are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so I'm just using the bathroom right now, Dad."

"I am going to go downstairs and talk to your mom, then I will come up and check on you Baby."

"Ok, Dad."

Mr. Nash walks back downstairs and throws out all the empty vodka bottles and he pours the full bottle of vodka down the kitchen sink. Mr. Nash now gather up the empty bottle that are next to the sink and throw the bottles out. Mrs. Nash walks over to her husband and push him.

"Why did you do that? I was going to drink them!"

"Because you need help, you are so drunk that you can't even take care of our fourteen year old daughter who has the stomach flu, Instead of help her like a normal mom does you just pour yourself another drink!"

"I pick her up from school, beside she is old enough to take care of herself. I take care of myself at fourteen."

"And look how you turn out."

"(Burps) besides Ellie doing a good job at take care of herself. She does not need my help."

At the sometime Ellie has come out of her bathroom and is now crawling back into bed. She is now listening to her Dad and Mom who are still fighting, she has just close her eye when she feels like she needs to go back into the bathroom to get sick to her stomach. Ellie tries to stand up, but gets really dizzy and falls onto her bed. She starts heave all over her bed and at the sometime let out a very juice sounding fart that is not a frat at all. She starts crying really hard and at the sometime continues to heave. Mr. and Mrs. Nash stop fighting when they hear Ellie crush onto her nightstand as she fall onto her bed. Mr. and Mrs. Nash then hears Ellie throwing up.

"Does your daughter sound ok to you?"  
"Yes."

"She is not ok, she is really sick Caroline!"

'Whatever!"

Mr. Nash looks at his wife and then he grabs her arm. Mr. Nash then drags his wife up to they daughter attic bedroom. When the get to Ellie bedroom He opens the bedroom door and pulls his wife into Ellie room. Ellie looks up at her parents for a few minutes, then crawls to the end of her bed and slide off her bed and onto her bedroom floor. She starts crawl towards her bathroom, but only makes it to the trash can beside her desk, before the feeling like she need to throw up. Ellie pulls the trash can over to her and wraps her arms around it and then starts throwing up into the trash can. Mr. Nash runs over to his daughter and help her up, Ellie keeps her arms warp around the desk trash can as her dad helps her into her bathroom. Ellie stops getting sick and looks up at her dad.

"Dad, I need to use the bathroom again, then I need to get into the shower and clean up can you get me a clean pair of underwear, bra and pajamas? Also can you change my bedding for me, because I get sick all over it and also had a very loose bowel movement all over my bed?"

"Sure, baby, I will put your new bedding set on your bed for you."

Thanks and can you please leave the bathroom door crack, because I am really weak and might need some help from you dad?"

"Sure, I will listen for you, just shout if you need me."

"Thanks."

Mr. Nash walks out of his daughter bathroom, close the door behind him but leave it crack like Ellie ask him too. Mr. Nash look around his daughter bedroom and finds that his wife has left the bedroom and close Ellie bedroom door behind her. Mr. Nash takes the dirty bedding off of Ellie bed and puts the red sheet with gold stars on his daughter bed, he then put the flat sheet over the fitting sheet. Mr. Nash then take the pillow case out of the box. After he has change all four of the pillow cases on his daughter pillows, he put the match bedspread onto the bed. By now he hears the shower in Ellie bathroom running. He walks over to her dresser and opens up the top drawer of the dresser. He grabs Ellie, a clean bra and underwear. He close the top drawer and open the second drawer and take out a black tank top and her black pajamas bottom out. Mr. Nash walks into the bathroom and set the clean clothing on the sink for Ellie. He also grabs her dirty clothing off the floor as he walks out of the bathroom. Before left Ellie bedroom, he picks up the dirty bedding off the floor. He walks out of his down bedroom and goes down the three flight of stairs to the basement. Once in the basement he puts Ellie dirty bedding into the washer machine and hit the button for the soak. Mr. Nash then heads back upstairs to Ellie attic bedroom. Mr. Nash walks through his daughter bedroom door, at the same time that Ellie walk out of her bathroom. Ellie grabs the bathroom door frame with her left hand puts her right hand on her forehand. Ellie looks at her father, as he walks over to her.

"Dad can your help me over to my bed, I am too weak to make it there on my own?"

"Sure."

Mr. Nash put his left arm around Ellie waist and help her walk over to her bed. Mr. Nash pulls the bedspread back and the help Ellie gets into bed. Once his daughter has lay down, Mr. Nash pulls the bedspread up and lays it over his daughter. He then feels Ellie forehead with his right hand and knows he needs to take his daughter temperature.

"Ellie you are burning up, I am going to go grab the thermometer out of your bathroom medication cabinet and then I am going to take your temperature."

"I already take it after I get out off the shower. I have a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F).

"I am going into your bathroom and get a washcloth and wet the washcloth down with cool water. And when I come back into your bedroom I am going to wipe your face off with the washcloth."

"Thanks dad."

Mr. Nash goes and wets a washcloth down with cool water, then walks back into his daughter bedroom. Mr. Nash walk over to Ellie bed and set down on the edge of the bed. He then start wipe his daughter face off with the wet washcloth. When he is finish wipe Ellie face off Mr. Nash folds the washcloth in half and set the washcloth onto Ellie forehead. He looks down at his daughter and sees that Ellie has fall asleep. Mr. Nash slower stands up and walks out of Ellie bedroom and downstair to the second floor. He then goes into his and Mrs. Nash bedroom to change out of his army clothing and into everyday clothing. He then goes downstairs to look for his wife, he looks out the living room window and see her car is gone. Mrs. Nash walks through the front door of the house an hour and half later carrying a large brown paper bag fill of Vodka. Caroline walks into the kitchen and sets the bag down onto the table. Mr. Nash walks up to his wife and take her keys and drive license and the bag full of Vodka. He then walks outside and throws the bag full of vodka down onto the driveway, which cause all the bottles to broken. He then heads back into the house and heads to the basement. He then locks his wife keys and drive license into his dad old army trunk. He knows she will not be able to get them out of the trunk, because he has the only key and from now on the key will be keep in his locker on the army base. He has just put the key to the army truck in his front pocket with his wife comes into the basement.

"What are you doing?"

" Keep you from buying more Vodka, you are cut off. You might not want to get help for yourself, but at lest do it for your daughter."

"I do not drink too much and I do not need help!"

"Yes you do Caroline, because I will not feel comfortable leaving Ellie here with you right now if I were to get ship out!"

"Fine, I will try to be a better mom and not drink so much!"

"That all I want."

Just then Ellie comes down the basement step and into the basement. Ellie then leans up against the wall of the basement. Mr and Mrs. Nash notice that Ellie is holding her stomach with both hands and that she look flushed.

"What do you need Ellie?"

"Dad can you and mom stop yelling at each other, my head is killing me?"

"Sure."

"I am leaving!"

Mrs. Nash walks up the basement stairs and then she walks to the front door of the house. Mrs. Nash opens the door and then walks out of the house slamming the door shut behind her. At the same time Ellie walks over and takes a sat on top of her grandfather old army trunk and rest her elbows on her knees, she then puts her face in her hands. Mrs. Nash walks over to his daughter and kneels down in front of her. Ellie looks up at her dad and starts crying, he pulls Ellie into a hug and runs his hands through his daughter hair as she cries on his shoulder. When she done crying Ellie looks at her dad and he notices that Ellie is shivering. He place his right hand onto his daughter forehand and feels that she is burning up again.

"Ellie lets get you back upstairs to your attic bedroom and into bed. Then I am going to take your temperature."

"Alright dad!"

Mr. Nash helps Ellie up and help her walk up the basement staircase. He help Ellie walk over to the main staircase, then help her up the next two flight of stairs and up to her bedroom door (that on the third/attic level). Mrs. Nash help his daughter into her bedroom, but when they get into Ellie room his daughter legs give out and Mr. Nash picks up his daughter and carries her over to the bed. He set Ellie down on her bed and once Ellie has lay back down and pull the cover up, Mr. Nash walks into his daughter bathroom and gets the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Mr. Nash walks out of the bathroom and into his daughter bedroom. He then walks up to Ellie bed and hands her the digital thermometer and she puts the thermometer into her mouth. When the thermometer beeps thirty seconds later, Ellie takes thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her dad. Mr. Nash looks at the digital display and then looks at his daughter, who has close her eyes.

"You still have a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F) Ellie."

"It still has not gone down?"

"No, but it has not gone up, so that a good thing."

"I want to go back to sleep now, dad!"

"I think you should drink something, Ellie!"

"No, I am too nauseous Dad!'

"Ok, but when you get up you are going to drink something."

"Ok."

Mr. Nash walks out of his daughter bedroom and heads downstairs. Ellie falls to sleep a minute later.


	5. Chapter five: Appendicitis

Chapter five: Appendicitis

It is now three o'clock in the afternoon and Alex Nunez and Jay Hogart are walking up to the front door of the Nash's house. When Alex and jay reaches the front door, Jay rings the doll bell since Alex has her hand full with Ellie homework for today, Thursday, Friday and next week. Mr. Nash walks up to the front door, he then opens up the door hoping that he has open up the door before the sound of the door bell wakes Ellie. When he open the door he sees a girl with medium length dark brown hair and brown hair, along with a boy that has light brown hair that need to be cut. Mr. Nash notice that the boy has blue eyes and that both the teenage standing at his door are around Ellie age.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I am Alex and the guy standing next to me is Jay, we both go to school with Ellie and we brought Ellie homework for the rest of this weeks and next week over."

"That nice of you."

Mr. Nash is taking the pile of homework from Alex and at the same time Ellie walks downstairs. Ellie walks over to her dad and looks at Alex and her boyfriend Jay, Ellie then leans up against the wall and closes her eyes. Mr. Nash set her homework down on the bench that by the door and at the same time both Jay and Mr. Nash notice Ellie leg have start to give out, so they run over to her. Jay puts her right arm around Ellie left side and Mr. Nash puts his left arm around his daughter right side, then Jay and Mr. Nash help Ellie into the living room and over to the couch. Alex's walk into the house and close the front door behind her. Alex then watching Jay and Mr. Nash help Ellie take a sat on the couch. Ellie then lays down on the couch and wraps her arms around her stomach, at the same time Jay walks over to Alex, who is standing by the entryway to the living room and Jay wraps his right arm around Alex waist.

"We should go and let Ellie rest and you can't afford to get sick Lexi!"

"Jay I will be fine, It's a new school year, so I still have excuse absents."

Mr. Nash walks over to his daughter friends and then looks over at Ellie who is laying on the couch holding her stomach and has her eyes close. Jay and Alex look at Mr. Nash watching his daughter and then look at Ellie. Jay removes his arm from around his girlfriends waist. He then step behind her and puts his arms around Alex shoulders.

"I mean you can't afford to get sick and miss work, seeing that you mom and her boyfriend are both out of work right now."

"Fine!"

"Thanks for the help Jay and for the two of you dropping off Ellie homework, so she won't fall behind any more then she already is!"

"(Yelling) Dad, I am going to be sick!"  
Alex runs into the kitchen and grabs the trash can and runs it over to Ellie really fast. Alex gets the trash can over to Ellie just in time. Ellie leans over the trash can and starts throwing up. Alex pulls Ellie hair out of her face and holds her friend hair back till Ellie stops throwing up. Ellie lay back down onto the couch and closes her eyes. Mr. Nash walks over and wipes his daughter face off with a cool washcloth.

"Thank you for helping Ellie, she never gets this sick. It must be from the stress of moving to a new town and starting at a new school on the second weeks of the school year."

"I know how that feels, this is mine first year at degrassi too. I move to town over the summer."

"Dad, my lower right side of my abdominal is really sore and I have not be able to keep anything down since seven thirty last night!"

"Jay will you help me get Ellie out to my jeep, I am going to take her to the ER at Toronto general hospital."

"Sure Mr. Nash!"

Alex's walks over to the front door and open up the door Mr. Nash and Jay help Ellie off the couch and then Jay and Mr. Nash helps Ellie walk outside and to her dad Jeep. Alex walks outside and closes the front door behind her. Alex then walks over to the jeep and opens up the passenger door of the Jeep for Ellie. Once Ellie is sitting in the passenger seat and Mr. Nash is in the diver seat, Alex and Jay get into Jay's car and takes off and head towards the mall, because Alex has to go to work. Mr. Nash pulls out of the driveway and he start driving toward the hospital, which is in the opposite direction of the mall. When he has to stop for a red light Mr. Nash looks over at his daughter and sees that she has brought her knee up to her chest and is rest her head on her knees. He reaches over and feels Ellie forehead and knows before his hand even touch her forehead that her fever has gone up, by just looking at his daughter. The light turn green and once the car in front of him takes off Mr. Nash puts his right foot on the gas pedal and drives down the road. As he is pulling into the ER parking lot Ellie looks at her dad then passes out and her head falls against the jeep close window. He speeds up and pulls to a fast stop in front of the ER door. A nurse who is on a smoking break puts her cigarette out and runs over to Mr. Nash Jeep. Mr. Nash puts his jeep into park and then gets out of the jeep. At the same time the nurse opens the passenger door of the jeep. Mr. Nash run over to the passenger side of the jeep and pick up his daughter and then carries Ellie into the ER. He Lay Ellie on the couch that by the ER doors and then go back outside to move his jeep. When he come back into the ER Mr. Nash walks up to the admittance desk and signs Ellie in and the nurse hands him a number. He then goes and takes a sat in the chairs that is across from his daughter. Mr. Nash then starts waiting for the nurse at the admittance desk to call his daughter name.  
Ellie and Mr. Nash have now been waiting in the ER waiting area for the last four and half hours. Mr. Nash looks over at his daughter and sees that she is dry heaving into the trash can that is next to the couch she is laying on. Mr. Nash stands up and he walks over to the admittance desk. The nurse at the desk looks up at Mr. Nash, then goes back to during paperwork. Mr. Nash leans over the counter and takes the paperwork out of the nurse hands.

"My daughter and I have been waiting in the waiting area for four and half hours now, nurse Santo!"

"Has your number been called yet?"

"NO!"

"Then you will have to go back to your seat and wait your turn. It is a very busy night and the ER has no bed free at the moment."

"Listen here Nurse Santos my daughter has not be able to keep anything down since seven thirty last night and she has a fever of 40.5 C (104.9 F). She is also dizzy along with having diarrhea and is really weak. Now I want a doctor to take a look at her right now!"

"Go have a seat with your daughter, I will go sees what I can do."

"Thanks."

Mr. Nash walks over to his daughter and sat down on the couch next to Ellie. Ellie then lays her head on her dad left shoulder and start crying. He wraps his left arm around Ellie shoulder and wipes the tear off her face with his right head. Ellie looks up at her dad and at the sometime her eyes roll backwards and she passes out. Mr. Nash picks up his daughter and carries her through the doors that divide the ER from the waiting area. A doctor (who name tag say Dr. Peanut) and a nurse (who name tag say nurse Smoothie) comes run over to him. The doctor and the nurse then lead Mr. Nash over to curtain area one. Mr. Nash lays Ellie onto the hospital bed and then the doctor listens to Ellie lungs, as the nurse takes her temperature using an ear thermometer. Thirty second later the thermometer beep and at the same time Nurse Santo comes running up to them.

"Dr. Peanut her fever is 40.6 C (105.0 F)!"

"Nurse Smoothie I want you to stay an Iv to rehydrate Ellie and give her some compazine to help stop the vomiting, also give her some medicine to reduce her fever because it is too high. Nurse Santos drew some of Ellie's blood and have a red and white blood cell count run and check her iron count!"

The nurses get to work and the doctor continues to check Ellie over. Mr. Nash sat in a chair next to his daughter bed and holds her right hand. It has now been five hours since Ellie and her dad get to the hospital and Mr. Nash is setting in the surgery waiting room, because Nurse Santos, Nurse Smoothie and Dr. Peanut rush Ellie into the operating room to remove her appendix. The first thing Mr. Nash did when the doctor rush his daughter into surgery was call his wife cellphone and left her a voice mail, he also left a message on the answering machine to let her know that he had taking Ellie to the hospital and that Ellie has been taking to into surgery to remove her appendix. Mr. Nash was checking his cellphone when Mrs. Nash comes running through the waiting room door and over to her husband side. Mr. Nash stands up and hugs his wife, but at the sometime is surprise she showed up. Bcause he did not think that she would show up to be by her daughters' bedside.

"Have you hear anything on how Ellie is doing?"

"Dr. Peanut take her into emergency surgery an hour and half ago and I have not had an update yet!"

"Did her appendix burst?"

"I do not know."

"If I would have only listen to her when she told me her right side was really hurting her, on the drive home after I pick her up from school sick."

"It is all right honey, I did not even catch it. The symptoms that Ellie had point toward it just being the stomach flu."

"I am going to get some help, so I can stop drinking because I want to be there for our daughter!"

Mr. Nash leads his wife over to a chair and she take a sat. Mr. Nash then goes and gets his wife a cup of coffee, he then brings the cup of coffer over to his wife. Mrs. Nash takes the coffee from her husband and slower starts to sips the coffee. Mr. Nash has just set down in the chair next to his wife when Dr. Peanut comes into the waiting room and walks over to them. The doctor then takes a seat across from Mr. and Mrs. Nash.

"Dr. Peanut this is my wife Caroline Nash."

"How is our daughter?"

"She is resting comfortable in recover, Mrs. Nash. But I was not able to remove Ellie appendicitis before it burst, Ellie still has tube (drain) to help finish draining pus (fluid) and she has been started on IV Ampicillin (antibiotics). she will have to stay in the hospital for at lest five days, but the stay could be longer it depend on how she respond to the Antibiotic and when the drain come out."

"Can we see our daughter?"

"Sure Mr. Nash, I will show you and your wife to the recover area."

"(Mr and Mrs. Nash) Thanks."

Mr and Mrs. Nash and Dr. Peanut stand up and then Dr. Peanut takes Ellie mom and dad to the recover area. When Mrs and Mr. Nash and the doctor walk through the doors of the recover area, they sees a baby sleeping in a hospital crib that is in the first curtain area. The Doctor and Mr and Mrs. Nash Notices that the baby girl IV has been placed in the scalp and there is gauze bandage on her chest. Mr and Mrs. Nash also notice that the baby parents are not next to they daughter. Dr. Peanut leads Mr and Mrs. Nash to the second curtain area and Mrs and Mr. Nash take on sat in the chairs next to Ellie bed. Mr. Nash is on Ellie Left and Mrs. Nash is on her daughter right side.

"The recover area is empty beside the baby and Ellie way did you put Ellie next to the baby girl?"

"Because the baby was crying and stop crying when Ellie was wheel by her. We try put Ellie further away but the baby girl Sara start crying when she could not see Ellie, so Nurse Santos move Ellie to curtain area two and Sara stop crying."

"Where are Sara parents?"

"Her mother on the Maternity recover area recovery from emergency c-section (Caesarean section)and the father is in the army and his unit left for Iraq two weeks ago."

"Why is the baby here?"

"She had to have emergency open heart surgery right after she was born."

"Why is the baby not in the NICU (Neonatal intensive care unit)?"

"She will be move up to the NICU once the nurse have get an area ready for her, Mrs. Nash."

"When will our daughter be move to a hospital room?"

"Shortly after she has wake up a nurse will move Ellie into a room, Mr. Nash. Do either of you have anymore question for me, before I go back to work?"

Both Mr and Mrs. Nash shake they heads no and Dr. Peanut walks away from them and then leaves the recover area. A half hour later Ellie opens her eyes and see her mom and dad are sitting by her bedside, she then notices the baby in the hospital crib next to her. Twenty minutes later Ellie has been move to a private hospital room and baby Sara has been move upstairs to the NICU.


	6. Chapter Six: Recovering

Chapter Six: Recovering  
Ellie has been in the hospital since Wednesday evening and its now Saturday afternoon. Ellie is laying in her hospital bed reading the outside when Jay, Alex, Ashley, Craig, Macro, Terri Sean and Emma walk through the door of her hospital and walk over to Ellie bedside, beside Emma who hang by the door of Ellie hospital room. Ellie set the book down on the hospital bed trays and smiles at her friends from school. Terri set a bouquet of red roses, red Tulip and black rose on the hospital nightstand and Ashley set a boxes of assorted chocolates on the hospital nightstand.

"We all chip in and brought the flowers and assorted chocolates."

"Thanks Ashley and everyone else. I love the flowers and assorted chocolates."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better Terri and thanks for drop my homework off at my house Wednesday Alex and Jay."

"(Alex and Jay) you are welcome."

Just then Mr and Mrs. Nash walk into they daughter hospital room and sees that she has visits. Ellie mom and Dad smiles at Ellie friends and they take on the couch that in Ellie private hospital room. Jay, Alex, Ashley, Craig, Macro, Terri Sean and Emma visit with Ellie for a couple hours, then leave because Ellie is tried and want to take a nap.

its eight days after Ellie had her appendix remove and its her first day going back to school. Mr. Nash pulls his Jeep up to the front of the school and the first thing Ellie and her dad see is a sign hanging above the doors that says welcome back Ellie Nash we missed you. Ellie looks at her dad then grabs her book bag off the back seat. She open her door and then gets out of her dad jeep. Ellie then close the door of the jeep and walks up the school steps. Ashley open the door up for her and at the sometime Sean, Jay, Alex, Macro and Craig run up to her and one after the other each give Ellie a hug to welcome her back.


End file.
